Stone County, Arkansas
Stone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,394. The county seat is Mountain View. The county was formed on April 21, 1873, and named for the natural stone formations in the area. It is a dry county, meaning that the sale of alcoholic beverages in any form is prohibited. Though recently, Anglers located by the White River, was granted permission to sell alcoholic beverages in the restaurant. Stone County is home to the famous Blanchard Springs Caverns, a three-level system of still-developing caves administered by the United States Forest Service. The area is also widely known — particularly in Mountain View — as a cultural center of music and crafts associated with the Ozark Mountains region. The Ozark Folk Center is a unique state park located in Mountain View that works to preserve the region's culture. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * Highway 5 * Highway 9 * Highway 14 * Highway 58 * Highway 66 * Highway 87 * Highway 263 Adjacent counties *Baxter County (northwest) *Izard County (northeast) *Independence County (east) *Cleburne County (south) *Van Buren County (southwest) *Searcy County (west) National protected area * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 11,499 people, 4,768 households, and 3,461 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,715 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.27% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.77% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 1.64% from two or more races. 1.08% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,768 households out of which 26.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.30% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 22.20% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 23.60% from 25 to 44, 28.50% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,209, and the median income for a family was $28,009. Males had a median income of $20,904 versus $16,118 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,134. About 14.10% of families and 18.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.20% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Fifty-Six *Mountain View (county seat) Unincorporated communities *Newnata *Timbo *Fox *Turkey Creek *Optimus *West Richwoods Townships * Arbana (small part of Mountain View) * Blue Mountain (most of Mountain View) * Bryan * Farris * Flag * Franklin * Harris (small part of Mountain View) * Jones * Liberty * Locust Grove * Marcella * Northwest (Fifty-Six) * Optimus * Red River * Red Stripe * Richwoods * Roasting Ear * Smart * Sylamore * Timbo * Turkey Creek * Union * Washington * Wilson See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Stone County, Arkansas * Missy Irvin, state senator from Stone County References External links *Stone County Sheriff's Office Category:Stone County, Arkansas Category:1873 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1873